


you take my breath away

by celeanerd02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Protective Luke Skywalker, Soft Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeanerd02/pseuds/celeanerd02
Summary: Din had deep brown eyes.A warm brown that, if Luke looked closer, seemed to be speckled with pure gold.Just like the gorgeous trees in the Temple's garden, when the sun shone on their bark and the grove did not bother or give much thought, bouncing the light back in a dewy glow that relaxed all living things around.They made Luke feel at home,relaxed, and like nothing bad could ever happen when he met those eyes.or: Din takes the helmet off and Luke is in love
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	you take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there people of ao3!♡
> 
> this is my first fic that i've ever published and English is not my first language so bear with me<3
> 
> i think this fic idea has been written a few times already but i couldn't resist. just needed some good old fluff for those two after the season two finale (yes i am still not okay)
> 
> tips,constructive criticism and basically anything you wanna say is very appreciated!
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!:-)

The temple was quiet. A comforting quiet that settled into people's head like a calm, peaceful fog. All the rooms where dark, all the children sleeping and and the huge garden bathed in the pale light of the moon. 

Din and Luke were standing in their dimly lit quarters, bodies pressed together so close they could feel each other breathing. 

If someone were to ask Din if he ever thought that this would happen a few months ago, he would have laughed at them.  
"Din" Luke hummed, feeling the Mandalorian's body tremble under his hands, "My love you know you don't have to do this"  
Said man huffed a weary laugh in response, straightening up a bit but never leaving the closeness they were in.  
"I know, but I have to do this. I need to"  
He breathed in deeply before taking his hands from Luke's hold, slowly pressing the button to unlatch his helmet. 

Then he stopped. 

He needed to do this. He wanted to so bad.  
The moment he had met the man standing in front of he had felt things that he had never felt in his life. Luke had gotten past his selfmade brick wall just as quick as Grogu did. They laughed together, ate together, cared for Grogu together. They did everything. They had stayed up late together multiple times and Din had told him things that he never told anyone, about his past, things he experienced, his emotions. 

What scared him was that he did not even know why. Why he had gotten on with Luke so well,why they had clicked so fast or why Luke seemed so very fascinated with him. 

He was deeply in love with the man in front of him and trusted him with his life. Din felt at ease and safe and secure with him. Never had he felt so intensely for someone, so throughout that the air left his lungs. 

Words weren't even enough to describe the swirl of emotions raging inside of him right now. It wouldn't be enough to describe his feelings for Luke. 

God, he finally felt like himself when he was with Luke. 

What terrified him more than the why was the possibilites of what could happen if he did do this or if he didn't.  
Deep inside he knew that Luke would never ever think any less of him if he did, or did not go through with it. Din knew he loved him just as much as he did himself and would let him take all the time he needs. 

This terrified him. Taking your helmet off in front of someone by your own will was the largest act of love one could do in his culture.  
It meant commitment to Luke; that he would stay and wouldn't leave if things went bad. More trust for him than anyone ever.  
Though if he didn't went through with this, what would happen? It would look like he wanted to pull away instead of going forward,and Luke would pull away too,and-... 

No. This would not happen. Or would it? 

Din had been a lone walker for most of his life, had felt alone even between people. Someone that cared about him as much as he cared about them was a rarity, he preferred it this way before. The feeling of losing someone, the past events or the imagination, too much for him. 

It was something entirely new and different for Grogu and Luke. Both of them had found the key to his heart,his mind and feelings. Turned his life around.  
He had felt like the life was sucked out of him when he almost lost Grogu, but losing Grogu and Luke too? 

It would destroy him. 

He would have to go back to an ice cold, lonesome life, keeping himself sane, no, busy with bounty hunting. Because he would never recover from that.  
Dank farrik, that would hurt more than any wound Din had ever received. 

All these thoughts raced through the Mandalorian's mind as he stood there with the Jedi, hands lodged onto the helmet but not moving. Then, he did the only thing that came to his mind. Swiftly he grabbed Luke's hands again and positioned them on the sides of his helmet, palms flat, covering them with his own hands. 

He looked up to meet Luke's patient,curious gaze with the dark visor.  
"Help me?" His voice sounded strangled through his helmet, the voice regulator barely picking up the quiet rasp.  
Luke only nodded, keeping his eyes locked with the Mandalorian. 

Together they slowly pulled the helmet off.  
Luke followed the rim, watched as dark stubble on a firm jaw appeared. 

Pink, mellow lips, followed by the most beautiful nose he had ever seen. 

A gentle, rosy blush covering paler cheeks. 

However what fascinated Luke the most where the eyes. 

Din had deep brown eyes. 

A warm brown that, if Luke looked closer, seemed to be speckled with pure gold.  
Just like the gorgeous trees in the Temple's garden, when the sun shone on their bark and the grove did not bother or give much thought, bouncing the light back in a dewy glow that relaxed all living things around.  
They made Luke feel at home,relaxed, and like nothing bad could ever happen when he met those eyes. 

Together they pushed the helmet off and Luke's smile only widened. Din's hair could be considered a bit of a bedhead, he mused. Strong,healthy and a divine shade of brown, messed up by the helmet but still framing his face beautifully. A few wisps had freed themselves from the crowd, resting on Din's forehead. 

"Din" Luke breathed, eyes sparkling with more emotions than could be counted as he looked at his beloved, not at the visor but now into his eyes.  
"My love, I almost forgot how beautiful you are."  
Din chuckled wetly, a tiny bit panicked and surprised. "You saw me before" 

"That did not count. This, this is happening at your own will. This is gonna be the time I count. Even if I already saw how captivatingly magnificent and bright you are when you took of the helmet for Grogu, you still take my breath away." Luke pressed himself even closer to Din, resting his hands on his shoulders.  
"You've captured my love the moment I met you. Both you and Grogu have stolen my heart and changed my life into something so good that I could have never imagined." 

Din was speechless. His heart had slowed it's speed the moment he saw Luke with his own eyes, but now threatened to burst with the love he had for Luke, his Jedi. He was still shaking, now just overwhelmed both in the good and the bad way. 

"Can I touch you?" The question was tentative,careful. Said with a softness that tingled down Din's back and something he couldn't describe but received as a promise, like a "I won't do anything you don't want". 

"Yes" Din whispered back, heart beating wildly now again as he closed his eyes, fully giving his trust to the Jedi. 

Luke slowly but surely raised his flesh hand to touch Din's cheek. He hovered close, watching every reaction of the Mandalorian.  
When he lowered just enough to cup his cheek, touch only featherlight, Din freezed.  
Luke waited patiently for permission to continue,and when Din opened his eyes and gave a slight nod he did. 

Tenderly he caressed the spot that linked Din's cheek and nose with his thumb, trying to imprint every detail,every feel in his memory forever. Din leaned into the touch, at the same time overwhelmed and wanting. 

Luke moved to map his whole face, mellow fingertips ghosting over fluttering eyelids, the stubble over his jawline, his nose, forehead, chin.  
A heavy shudder left Din,and Luke stopped for a moment, watching as tears appeared in the Mandalorian's eyes, his frame trembling again. 

"Din? Talk to me my heart" Luke said softly, taking one of Din's hands with his metallic one. 

"I-It's... I didn't... There wasn't anyone" Din's voice quivered and shook, cracking at the end, but Luke understood him nevertheless. 

"Oh darling" He murmured and within moments Din was in his arms, sobbing, thought not out of sadness. Luke could feel everything and nothing at once coming from him, but most of all relief and so much dense and undying love that Luke could also feel some tears prickling at his eyes. 

"Everything's okay my love. I'm here,and I'm not gonna leave. Not ever. You're stuck with me now."  
Luke whispered back, pressing a kiss to Din's so very soft hair,  
"I love you so much" 

He felt Din smile against his neck,even as some tears still soaked his shirt, and blushed himself when he felt a kiss being pressed to his shoulder. 

They stayed in this embrace, taking their time.  
As long as Din would need,as long as Luke would need, as long as they both wanted, while their child slept soundly in the room next door. 

They help heal each other,with and without realising it. Both of them had bruises, physical and mental ones, and fears.  
They would recover together, no matter how long it may take or how hard it's gonna be. 

This was another step on the path they both most definitely wanted to take together, with Grogu and the children at the temple. 

Their family. 

It's all gonna be alright.


End file.
